Changes
by Greys-Kid
Summary: Preston Burke returns to SGH to find out that everything has changed. Cristina, Owen and Pretson Centric fic. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, So this is my first ever Cristina, Owen, Preston Fic. I Usually do MerMark fics but this idea just ca,e to mind and i HAD to put it down. LOL. Reviews would be nice. This won't last long, this is just a fun idea i had in mind.**

**Summary: Preston comes back to SGH 7 years later only to find out that everything had changed.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no-one, well only Connor.  
**

Preston Xavier Burke was a man who never questioned his ability, whether it was on his surgical skills or his cooking skills. But as he stood her outside in the rain; that he had missed so much, he started to question himself. He wanted to know if he's two feet would have the ability to walk into the hospital that he had left seven years ago. He was here to visit friends, well just Derek and the Chief, if they were still working here. But parts of him were here for the woman he left at the alter seven years ago, Cristina Yang.

He fixed his glasses and inhaled deeply, convincing his feet that he was here to visit the man that made him who he was today, Richard Webber. Slowly, he started walking and a few seconds later, he was there, inside the four walls of Seattle Grace Hospital. He exhaled and smiled, everything was pretty much the same. If the surroundings were the same, he persuaded himself that everyone would most likely have been the same.

He looked to his left then right but was soon invaded from his thoughts when a young boy ran straight into his leg. Preston bent down and smiled at the boy who was rubbing his nose from the impact.

"You okay little man?"

The boy didn't answer but instead he stood with an angry pout and frown. Preston raised his eyebrows and watched as the boy crossed his arms across his tiny chest.

"CONNOR!" was yelled several times by a woman and as the name was being called out, the boy, who Preston assumed was Connor started to sigh clearly annoyed.

"Crap" Preston raised his eyebrows again, surprised that this was coming from a boy no older than five. A nurse soon arrived; clearly out of breath. Preston assumed that she was his mother and stood up.

"He bumped into me but he seems pretty fine" He assured the nurse. She nodded and angrily took hold of the boys hand and watched as he rebelled trying to free his hand.

"Connor Owen Hunt! I hope you said sorry to this nice man."

"It's okay."

"No, he should know better."

"You're a stupid Anus!" Connor shouted at the nurse. He stuck out his tongue and blew hard before snatching his hands out of the nurses and ran into the opposite direction he came from. Preston was surprised but decided against criticising the woman on her parenting skills. The nurse sighed and rubbed her hand against her forehead relieving herself from what looked like stress.

"I'm so sorry sir."

"Don't worry, boys will be boys."

"His parents will surly know of his antic behaviour once I tell them, but I'm pretty sure they both know. I mean they both brought this boy up."

It was now that Preston realised that the nurse wasn't Connors mother.

"You shouldn't let him talk to you like that."

"Usually I wouldn't. But his parents are Dr Yang and Dr Hunt. And… if I wasn't to keep my job, its best if I stay on Dr Yang's good side. Anyways I've got a boy to run after. It's nice meeting you sir."

Preston nodded and watched as the nurse ran into the direction of Connor before listening to what she had said. Cristina had changed, she had changed more than he could have ever imagined. Preston had always wanted kids but Cristina on the other had never wanted kids and she made it clear. But now, seven years later, she had a kid. He had to admit, he was worried about what else had changed whilst he was away, was she married? **Is** she married? Questions which he wanted to find out. But one thing that did remain the same was Cristina's attitude, something that he missed for seven long years.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad you guys like it, i was worried that people wouldn't read this. But thanks for all your comments.**

**p.s. I think my chapters are pretty short. If you agree with me, tell me so i can make them longer. unless you like them short. Anyways just tell me. Thanks  
**

Owen was busy filling out his patients chart when his son's name was called out several time. This wasn't unusual and he had come around to the fact that his son was troublesome. He dropped his pen down and waited for the boy to come around the corner. On cue, Connor came around the corner with a huge smile on his face followed by a very worn out nurse, who Owen assumed Cristina ordered to look after their son. Owen bent down and opened his arms waiting to the catch the boy as he ran by.

"Daddy" Connor squealed wrapping his tiny arms around his father's neck. Owen smiled; giving his son a little ruffle on his head of black curls that he had inherited from his mother. The only thing Connor had inherited from his father were the piercing blue eyes, apart from that, Connor was all Cristina. He was much more intelligent than your average 4 year old and his attitude definitely matched Cristina's; he was the mini male version of his mother.

"Causing trouble again I see"

"Yes, of course, like always" The nurse replied for Connor. "He called me and several other strangers an anus"

Owen looked at his son with a 'you-are-so-in-trouble-mister' look. But this was common, his son's vocabulary was all due to his wife. Connor giggled and clasped both hands over his mouth; still giggling.

"Mommy said an anus is a bum" Connor informed his father.

"I think I know that already, we need to have a chat again with mommy"

Connor shook his head quickly. Honestly, he liked calling people several parts of the human anatomy. The nurse had already left knowing that Connor's charm would make his father forgive him immediately.

"Connor is sorry" he said in a sweet voice putting on a cute pout. Owen sighed and nodded, he was a sucker when it came to his son and everyone knew it, including Connor himself.

"Let's go find mommy so we can go home"

"Mommy, mommy, mommy" Connor chanted with a smile on his face.

As Owen was about to walk off he heard a man behind him, "Excuse me sir" the man said. Owen turned around to face Burke and frowned, unsure of who the man was.

"And you are…" Owen asked waiting for an answer. Preston gave out his right hand and smiled, "Preston Burke, Dr that is"

Owen looked down at Preston's hand then back at the man who looked so nervous. He gripped it tightly and shook it, "Dr Owen Hunt"

Preston knew that he could get information off this man, that man that was the father of Cristina's child. Preston also knew that if Cristina was here right now, he would not be introducing himself to Owen.

"What can I do for you Dr Burke?"

"Erm… I was wondering if I could talk to you… about Cristina Yang. Do you know her?"

Owen gave burke a sceptical look before answering. "You seriously want to talk about my wife?"

The word 'wife' nearly made Preston feel sick, she was married, she had finally settled, but it was definitely not with him. Preston gave Owen an awkward nod and waited for his reaction.

"Well sir, I don't know you so no, I don't think it's a good idea for me to talk to you about my wife"

"Let's go find mommy" Connor whined in his fathers arm. Both men looked at the young boy who was drawing small circles on his fathers back because of his boredom.

"In a minute"

Connor sighed and nodded; Owen looked back at Preston who was clearly disappointed. He sighed and decided to give this man a chance to talk with him.

"Why don't we talk tomorrow then, I say about 12 in the cafeteria. Right now I need to head home."

"Okay" Preston agreed.

"I guess we'll talk tomorrow"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank You all for your comments! I thought people wouldn't be interested and you all suprised me. Thanks ;)**

**I don't Have a Beta so i'm sorry for my Mistakes and if theres anyone that's willing to Beta for me then feel free to send me a message, Thank you guys!  
**

"We needs rules Cristina" Owen started as they sat around the table getting ready to eat dinner. Cristina looked at him and sighed knowing what was to come. It was going to be something involving Connor. Cristina and Owen had completely different parenting techniques, but somehow, Cristina's parenting skills were the only ones that Connor took into account.

"No rules daddy" Connor objected shaking his head. Connor looked at his mom for support and she shrugged, "No rules it is then".

"Cristina!" Owen shouted getting slightly frustrated. Connor was a bit shocked and looked from his angry father to his mother. Owen closed his eyes and breathed before opening his eyes again. He was frustrated with the fact that Cristina was so laid back with their son's upbringing. Owen looked at his son who had his mouth slightly open with his piercing blue eyes staring back at him. He then looked at Cristina who was looking down at her hand uncomfortably. It was rare that Owen would shout and when he did, it was never in front of their son.

"Sorry" Owen breathed dropping his head. He slowly looked up again to see two pairs of eyes looking at him.

"No, I'm sorry" Cristina started, "Your right, we need rules"

"Thank you"

Both Cristina and Owen looked over at Connor who had a worried look on his face. He knew that they were about to change his ways and he was not at all happy about it. He slowly climbed down from his chair and looked at the both of them before running upstairs and into his room. Owen sighed and ran both hands over his face sighing yet again.

"I'm Major Owen Hunt, discipline is what I know. But when I look at him, all I see is a handsome but troublesome boy. Being a parent is hard but you make things so much harder" "But" "Let me finish, I know you want him to be on top, at everything. But with his behaviour, it'll get him nowhere. He has so much potential be what he wants, but without respect, he's not going anywhere. All I'm saying is, he needs some discipline before its too late"

Owen looked up at Cristina, waiting for her reaction and thoughts from what he had just said. Cristina, knew what he meant and nodded her head, "Okay. We'll talk to him." He took her hand and gave it a thankful squeeze.

"I love you Cristina"

"Yeah we'll you should" She joked. He giggled knowing that she'd come up with a snaky comment whenever he told her that he loved her. He didn't need a "I love you too" response knowing that she did truly love him.

The two went upstairs and into Connors army themed room. Inside, Connor had already forgot that he was angry at them and he was interested in his anatomy book that his mom had got him for his 4th birthday. He looked up from it as soon as his bedroom door opened and focused his attention onto his parents. They stepped in and took a seat at his bed.

"We need to talk"

"You've been going around calling people 'anus' and its not very nice and very polite is it?"

Connor shook his head with an apologetic look on his face before looking down at his hands. Owen placed his finger under his son's chin and gently lifted his head.

"If you do it again, you'll be punished. That means no anatomy books, no baseball, and certainly no TV"

Connor nodded his head obediently listening carefully to his fathers negotiation. Cristina was surprised that it actually worked, but honestly she had never tried to punish Connor.

"I'm sorry" Connor apologised sincerely, both of his parents forgave him immediately falling for his adorable charm.

"I know you are buddy, lets go down and eat" Owen suggested ushering Connor out of the bed.

The three finished eating while at the same time discussing the new rules in which Connor has to follow. After Connor was washed and tucked into bed, Cristina and Owen went to their own room getting ready for bed.

Owen got into bed waiting for Cristina by watching some TV, as she got into bed, he switched it off and turned his attention to her. Flashbacks of Preston came back to his mind and he wanted to find out more about this man.

"So, I think one of your friends came by the hospital today"

"Who?" Cristina asked, suddenly interested in whoever it was. Cristina never had people or friends visit her, the only friends she had were the ones working at SGH.

"I think his name was Preston?, he's a doctor too"

As soon as his name was said out loud, Cristina literally felt her world come to a stop. The last time she heard his name was nearly 5 years ago, and right now his name was said in her presence. She started to panic not knowing what to do, was he here to see her? Was he here for work? Questions that she wanted answers for immediately, "Why was he here?" She asked quickly; anyone around could clearly recognise her worried and quickened tone.

Owen was a bit surprised by her reaction but gave her an answer, "I'm not sure. Why don't you tell me" He asked crossing his arms across his chest. He knew that she did know him but it occurred to him that she had never mentioned him before.

"Er… I'm not sure why he's here" Cristina said turning the other way.

Owen sighed knowing that she was so damn stubborn and that he was going to get nothing else from her.

"Do you want to talk?" He asked. "No" she immediately replied, "Let's not mention him again"

With Cristina being so secretive and kept about this "Preston" man, this only made Owen's curiosity grow. Like any husband, he wanted to know more about his wife's past, the past that she was never willing to talk about but maybe someone else would, maybe someone who was her past lover.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the delay with this chapter, I've been filled with school work and other things. But the Christmas Break is coming up so hopefully i'll be abe to update more often :)**

**Thanks For All your Comments!**

**To Ollyt: I didn't actually think about about that until you told me. I know, the gossip at SGH is very high, but Owen is a very kept man and he doesn't like the gossip much, so let's just say he ignores it ;D**

**To Kou Haruko: I'm sorry for not giving you enough X), and i agree, They will have beautiful babies one day.**

**To Drottningu: I'm currently searching for a beta and yes its going to end up as a Owen and Cristina Fic.**

**

* * *

**

The next day arrived and Owen was somewhat excited and anxious to meet Preston. Preston had answers to many of Owen's curious questions, some of which he knew Cristina would never talk about. Cristina and Owen dropped Connor off at the day-care on the third floor and headed off into their own direction getting ready for another day at work.

As Owen walked towards the trauma bay, he found Meredith busy talking to a couple of the nurses about something. He walked towards her thinking that she was going to help him today with the incoming traumas. He waited patiently for her conversation with the nurses to finish before speaking to her. Once they were finished Meredith turned around giving Owen a smile.

"Hi Dr Hunt" Meredith said quiet awkwardly, yesterday she had found out that Preston was back in Seattle and she knew that this would cause an insane amount of trouble between Cristina and Owen.

Owen gave her a sceptical look, confused to why she had greeted him in the tone that she did. "Dr Grey" Owen addressed formally, "Is there something going on?"

Meredith quickly shook her head placing a smile on her face. "Nope, everything's just fine" She lied.

"Okay… well are you and your league of interns on my service today?"

"No"

"Okay, well what are you doing in my wing then?" Owen crossed his arm across his chest waiting to hear what she had to say. She sighed and smiled, "I need to talk to you, its kind of important"

Owen nodded waiting for her to carry on, "Not here" She said looking around noticing that she had some audiences. She took his arm and lead him into an empty trauma room, she hastily closed the blinds and locked the door shut. Owen was really starting to get curious, Meredith was being so hidden about what she was about to tell him.

Owen cleared his throat hinting to her that he was still waiting for an answer, she turned to look at him and cleared her throat before she started, she had to admit that she was somewhat nervous. It's not everyday that you'd tell your best friend's husband that her ex-fiancée was back in town.

"So are you going to tell me or not Shepherd?" Owen asked. Meredith and Derek had gotten married a little while back and she had officially changed her name to Meredith Shepherd.

"Yes…" She started; clasping her hands together, "Well you see, an old Seattle colleague of ours has returned, but the thing is, you've never met him before and your first meeting with each other may be awkward"

Owen leaned against the wall and crossed his arms across his chest, he gave her a frown indicating that he was confused about what she had just said, she noticed his confusion and sighed rubbing her head before repeating what she had just said. Hearing it the second time, Owen understood but didn't know who this "old Seattle colleague" was.

"So who's this man?" Owen asked straight out. Silence took over them before Meredith told him who it was, "Preston Burke"

Owen pushed himself off the wall and walked towards her. "I met this guy yesterday" He reported, "And it seemed pretty normal to me. But I'm not sure why he wanted to talk to me about Cristina. Is there something I should be knowing?" He asked, already knowing that there was something behind this guy.

"Yeah… well you see. How should I say this?"

Just then, there was a loud knock on the door, they both turned their attention to the door and they could clearly hear the trauma unit packing up.

"Dr Hunt we need you out here" A nurse shouted over her continuous knocking. Owen quickly opened the door and before he left he looked over at Meredith, "Incoming Trauma Shepherd, We'll finish this conversation later"

Before Meredith could tell him how important this information was, Owen had already left with the nurse to help out with the incoming trauma. Meredith sighed and left the trauma room mumbling, "don't say I didn't try".

Meanwhile, Preston and Richard were in Richard's office talking. Richard was surprised that Preston had returned but he was still happy to see him, in Richard's mind he wanted Preston back into working at Seattle Grace. Preston was, without a doubt one of the best Cardiothoracic surgeon in the country.

"It's good to have you back Preston" Richard smiled. "You know, we would love to have you back and working with us"

"It's good to see you too Richard, but I'm just here on a visit"

"Oh, well it's good to see you Preston"

Preston nodded and the two men went back to updating each other on their lives for the past 7 years. However, Preston never did question anything about Cristina which Richard found insanely strange.

An hour later and Richard was paged to the pit, there had been a crash on the highway and many of the injured people were now flooding In and every help was needed.

"I need to get this page, it's nice talking to you again Preston, maybe we can talk again later?" Richard asked grabbing his lab coat and heading for the door in a hurry. Preston nodded and watched the man leave to get his page.

Several hours later and all the incoming trauma had died down. Owen looked down at his watch noticing that it said 1.23. He cursed silently to himself knowing that he was late for his "lunch date" with Preston. He walked towards the cafeteria in a slight hurry hoping that Preston was still there. But on his way to his destination, he was interrupted by a nurse.

"Dr Hunt, Dr Yang is in surgery and no-one has taken Connor to lunch. The teachers down there want to know if your going to collect him now or not?"

Owen really wanted to speak with Preston and he was already over an hour late. He debated in his head until he came up with his route. "I'll get him now" Owen said to the nurse. She nodded and he rushed off down the day-care to pick up Connor for lunch. He was already late and being another five or ten minutes late wouldn't make a difference he thought to himself.

As he entered the day-care, Connor was sitting in the corner of the room silently going through a book. Owen walked towards his son and bent down to his level, Connor looked up at him with an upset look and looked away from his father.

"I'm sorry buddy. Mommy and me were caught up with patients" Owen explained to the four year old. Owen waited and Connor looked back at his dad and raised his arms telling Owen to pick him up.

"Am I forgiven?"

Connor silently nodded and Owen was thankful that Connor didn't make much fuss like what he did usually. Owen again, rushed towards the cafeteria holding his son tightly.

As he reached his destination, he found Preston reading a newspaper with a cup of coffee in front of him. He stopped and looked at the man not knowing what this conversation was going to be about. Connor looked at his father confused at why they had stopped.

"Daddy?" Connor whispered, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah buddy. We are having lunch with one of Mommy's old friends… I think"

And with that, Owen started walking again and headed towards Preston's table.


	5. Chapter 5

**I Own Nothing but Connor. Thanks For Reading :D  
**

Preston heard heavy footsteps coming towards him and looked up from the paper he was reading and folded it in half and placed it down on the table in front of him. Preston stood up and gave Owen a nod inviting him to sit down at the table and Owen sat down. Preston rubbed his hands together, nervous about the talk that he was about to have with his ex fiancée's husband. Preston, sat opposite to Owen and eyed the man, taking in his appearance because the last time he saw Owen, he never got to analyse the man properly.

Owen didn't look like a man that Cristina would of settled with, the man sitting opposite him was everything he wasn't. Preston knew that he had a soft and gently persona, while the man opposite him had a more rugged and rough persona. He knew that the similarities between the two men were minimal with both being good at their job and loving the same woman. Their differences however, were massive and Preston could clearly see the gap forming.

Owen waited silently waiting for the man opposite him to say something. Connor was sitting beside him just staring at Preston whilst fiddling with his fingers beneath the table and swinging his leg's. Owen looked at Preston and watched as he looked deep in his thought, he looked down at his watch knowing that he's only have an hour before the nurses down at the trauma bay's would page him for help which could easily be helped with an intern.

Owen cleared his throat and Preston was snapped out of his thoughts. "Sorry" Preston apologised taking his posture again. "Thanks for talking to me" Preston said, thanking Owen in advance.

"No problem. I'm Owen and this is my son Connor"

"I'm Preston"

Owen nodded and waited for Preston to proceed but he didn't, "So what did you need to talk to me about?"

Preston flashed a smile at Connor before looking back at Owen and started, "I just thought I'd do a bit catching up. I haven't been in Seattle for nearly 7 years now. I would of asked Cristina but I guess we all know how she's like" Preston said chuckling to himself.

Owen quirked a brow, wondering why Preston would ask him out of all the people here in Seattle Grace for an update in the last 7 Years. "I don't mean to be rude, but why did you come to me?"

"Oh, right. Well honestly, the real reason was because I wanted to meet you. I wanted to talk to the man that made Cristina settle and have a kid." Preston said looking over at Connor.

Owen didn't have no idea who Preston was and knew that he would not be telling him nothing about Cristina until he knew who he was. "And how were you and Cristina friends?"

"Friends…" Preston sighed with a smile, "We were more than friends, She was actually my fiancée"

Owen raised his eyebrows shocked that Cristina was married before. She had never told him about this and he was slightly angry. When he had asked her to marry him, she hesitated and it was now that he realised something must of happened between the two for Cristina to think the way she did.

_It was just a casual dinner over at Meredith and Derek's house when Owen had gone down on one knee and proposed to Cristina. Cristina and everyone around them were all in shock, they never thought that Owen would propose even though Cristina and him were in a serious relationship. _

_Cristina was still in shock as Owen looked up at her with eyes wide with passion and love. "I know your not much of a woman that likes the whole marriage thing, but I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You give me a rush that no woman has ever given me. The list could go on and on but I know you don't like this whole love speech, so will you marry me Cristina Yang?"_

_Cristina looked at him, still in slight shock. Meredith and Derek were watching the scene waiting for Cristina to say yes but she didn't for a long time. "Cristina?" Owen asked, she blinked a couple of times and hesitated to say something. She opened her mouth but nothing escaped leaving her speechless. Owen started to panic slightly, worried that she would say no to his proposal. He was about to stand up disappointed but was stopped but her hand pushing gently on his shoulder. He looked up at her and watched her form a smile on her lips._

"_Yes" she whispered, "Yes, I'll marry you Owen" Cristina repeated making sure that he knew that she had said yes._

_Owen stood up and wrapped his arms around her kissing her passionately whilst Derek and Meredith wooed and cheered in the background. She had her arms around his neck and he held tightly onto her whilst she gently leaned back. Her smile soon faded once reality set in._

"_Promise me something" She said in a serious tone. He nodded and she went on, "Just don't… don't try and change me"_

_Owen nodded and smile, "I would never change you into something your not"_

Just then, George walked by holding a tray of food in his hands. He stopped at their table, shocked that the rumours were true about Preston being back in Seattle Grace. "Dr Burke!" George exclaimed with a huge shocking smile on his face.

Preston stood up, smiling at the young man before him, "Dr O'Malley" he addressed back. "Long time no see. How have you been?"

"Certainly, where have you been?" George asked, going straight into his thoughts. George like all the other people at Seattle Grace had been curious about Preston's whereabouts in the last years.

"I went to Oklahoma, closer to the family" Preston explained. George just nodded with a smile; not fully convinced. George noticed Connor and Owen sitting at Preston's table and knew that they were probably busy and going into dept with a conversation with Preston at this time was a bad idea.

"I see your busy Dr Burke" George said looking over at Owen who was waiting patiently. "I think I'll leave you two"

Before George could walk off, Owen held his arm holding him back, "Do me a favour and look after Connor for me"

George nodded and Owen helped Connor out of his chair and into George's hands. Owen knew that having Connor with George would be better because Connor would not be on his mind. George and Connor walked off and both Owen and Preston could hear Connor rant on about something. Owen turned his attention back to Preston who seemed to relaxed after seeing some of his past friends, George O'Malley.

"So back to where we were" Owen started, "Tell me about Cristina. How was she like… before I met her"

Preston smiled and nodded, getting flashbacks of his times with Cristina before he was stupid enough for leaving her at the alter. Preston gave Owen a whole list of things that described Cristina. Many of which Owen agreed to because she was still the same woman she was many years ago. What Owen couldn't understand was why Preston would leave Cristina because from the tone of his voice, Owen could tell that Preston adored Cristina. His facial expression and tone said everything about his emotion.

"Why?" Owen asked suddenly feeling the need for his question to be answered. "Why did you leave her? What happened?"

"I wanted something she didn't. I loved her enough to walk away"

"If you loved her enough... Why didn't you stay and fight. What kind of a man would walk away?" Owens voice came out harder than expected and his frustration was getting to him. Knowing that Preston had hurt Cristina worried him. Preston knew that telling Owen where he had left Cristina would only trigger the man's anger. Preston stayed quiet and he fully understood Owens frustration. Owen stood up from his seat and placed both hands on the table and leaned forward going closer to Preston's face.

"Well I'm glad you left her because she deserves a man that loves her enough to stay" Owen said in a low whisper.

Preston put his head down in disappointment and knew that Owen was right. "Your right" Preston whispered before Owen was about to leave. "I am stupid for leaving and maybe you are a good enough man for her"

Owen was in a slight shock; Preston had agreed with him, something that he didn't expect to happen. "I'm not here to cause trouble… I just wanted to know how you got Cristina to do it… you know, get married and settle down with a kid. I tried changing her but nothing worked"

"Ahh, right there. That's where you went wrong. You should know that you can never change Cristina and that you should never try to"

Preston nodded and formed a smile; Owen was right. Cristina and change never did go well together. "I'm glad Cristina has you" Preston said honestly, "You know her well. You know her better than I do"

Owen looked at Preston reading his face to see if it was a joke or not. The serious face on Preston's face told Owen all. The two men went on talking and started to know things about each other. The contrast between the two men were huge but they seemed to get along. As the talk came to an end, Owen didn't know how he had invited Preston over to diner.

Both men stood up and gave each other a hand shake, satisfied with the information that they had gathered from one another.

"Great talking to you, see you Saturday night"


End file.
